Going Down
by raileht
Summary: The moustache was very sexy, but what about the rest of the new look?


**Going Down  
**by raile

**Summary: **The moustache was very sexy, but what about the rest of the new look?**  
Disclaimer:** the ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.  
**Rating: M**

**Note: **writing this sunk a whole box of Wonka Bottle Caps.

* * *

Diane Lockhart bit the inside of her cheek until she was sure she nearly drew blood.

Her eyes shut tight, her fingers curled into a tight fist into the sheets and stomach contracting—she knew she barely had any control left and she knew she was in a difficult position. She couldn't lose control, oh no, not in that very moment because she was sure she was just going to land herself into some deep trouble.

But she really couldn't help it, try as she might and the more she held back, the more the muscles on her taught stomach contracted and it was beginning to border on the side of cramping.

And so, even when she squeezed her eyes tighter—the laugh she had been trying so hard to hold in burst forth, so full of joyful mirth and her body was released and relief followed shortly behind.

She rolled sideways, but could only move her torso, laughing into the pillow next to her head and smothered herself with it. Her shoulders shook, covering her face with her arm while the other folded the pillow onto her face as she tried to muffle the infectious sound of her laughter into the soft material.

Diane did not let up until she was able to regain some semblance of control and it was only then she allowed herself to emerge from her soft refuge, her fingers over her lips even as little unexpected giggles escaped through them. Breathing heavily, her eyes twinkled happily, cheeks flushed and her teeth nipped at her fingertip as she tried to look apologetic.

Kurt McVeigh didn't look quite as amused as he looked at her, holding down her thighs and waited her out until she was composed enough to speak, "Are you done?"

"No—yes, I mean, I'm," she almost laughed but she tamped it down, biting the inside of her cheek once more, "I mean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"I think we're well past appropriate by now," he said dryly, raising an eyebrow at her, "But yes, it was."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I just…no, please, I'm done. I won't do it again."

He gave her a look before running his hand over her thigh and moved his head, lowering and—

She burst out laughing yet again, this time it began with what suspiciously sounded like a squeal.

He stopped once more, giving her a surprised though still not quite amused look and she clamped her hand fully over her mouth once more, shaking her head. Her eyes were still bright and happy but her cheeks were even more flushed. She gave him the most innocent look she could muster but even then, she failed at that as a hiccup of a giggle bounced against her palm audibly.

"Diane, are we doing this or not?" he narrowed his eyes at her and pinched the inside of her thigh slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said again, squirming from his offending fingers, "Please, it was—I don't know what that was."

He placed his hands on her thighs, putting a gentle pressure upon it and gave her a look, "You do know what I'm trying to do here, right?"

"Yes, I know," she nodded, gathering her wits about her and took on a more serious expression. She sat up, propping herself up on one elbow while the other reached for him. She touched his cheek, smiling at him beguilingly, "I'm fine. Please. I'm alright now."

Kurt gave her a skeptical look before placing a gentle kiss on her wrist before nudging it away with his cheek. She smiled at him and settled back once more and watched as his head moved, his shoulders dipping low and he bent down again.

And the moment she felt the slightest brush, her legs clamped shut and she laughed _again_.

"Ow!" it was only his cry that stopped her short and she sat up fully, pulling the sheets around her before leaning down to check on him.

He knelt on the floor, one hand on the side of his head and his eyes closed, rubbing the spot where her knee must have hit him. Horrified, she reached for him, tilting his chin upwards so she could look at him.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," she said, her hair falling around her face and even though she meant it, she still couldn't help the tremor of laughter that flowed with her words. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my head blocked the blow—successfully," he muttered, looking up at her as she touched the spot on the side of his head with gentle fingers. "What is going on with you tonight?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't," she said, rubbing the spot once more before letting her fingers slip into his hair. She looked at him then smiled a little when she was sure she hadn't hurt him too badly, "Well, actually…that's not entirely true."

"Alright, so what is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but…" she stopped, shaking her head and pressed a kiss on his lips, bending down lower to meet his lips, her hair tickling his face. "God, it's nothing. Forget it, I'm just being silly."

He appreciate her touch, but couldn't help but give her a stern look, "Do you not want me to go down on you or not?"

She almost laughed again, if only for his choice of words. He was usually quite a discerning man, but the fact he was abandoning the more subtle nuances he was more likely to use regarding certain matters, it was a testament to just how quickly his patience with her was waning. Not that she was at all surprised, considering she did just knee the man on the head.

But Diane blushed nonetheless, her cheeks burning and she was glad for the dimness of the room and sat back, keeping a hold on his hair and gently coaxed him into their previous position without actually using the words. She was in no way a shrinking violet but she wasn't quite as adept in terms of actually talking dirty. At least, not when she wasn't in the mood to do so—between the two of them, she was definitely more prone to actually talking even while in the midst of such unabashed sensuality.

Even so, certainly, laughing was definitely _not_ the way to get her into a dirty talking mood.

He shook his head at her before pressing her thighs down on the bed again and told her to stay still with a low rumble of his voice. He leaned down until his lips brushed over her once more and—

Diane's back arched and she laughed again, throwing her head back and yet again failed to submit her mind and body into the intimacy of the moment. She heard him actually _growl_ and take a mild nip on the inside of her thigh, his teeth digging into the softer sensitive flesh and she truly _squealed _this time, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulled him up with a loud, "Hey!"

He followed her hand as she latched on to him, crawling on the bed until he was fully on top of her. Her torso was still wrapped in the sheet as she laughed, even while he glared down on her. She continued on laughing, well aware of the blatant displeasure on his mien. He was really glaring at her without the usual hint of playfulness she was so accustomed to—he had definitely reached his limit.

"Jesus, Diane, you're acting like this is your first time!"

She pressed her hand into her mouth, giggling as she tried to keep her focus on him, only to find herself laughing harder and turned her head away.

He sighed and brushed aside the hair from her face, watching as she giggled into her hand, red faced and completely gone, "You sure know how to hold a guy up, Miss Lockhart."

"I'm sorry," she sputtered, "It _tickles_."

"What?" he asked, utterly bewildered. He had not known what to expect, considering he'd never quite seen Diane lose control so much like this. Sure he'd seen her in a rage, nearly in tears and even in the most somber mood, but this was the first time he'd encountered her actually being quite silly. And while he had not known what the cause just might be, if he'd had any chance to guess her admission wouldn't have even made the list of possibilities in his head.

"The-the beard, Kurt," she said, chuckling as she kept her eyes on him, composed once more as she looked at him as he loomed above her. "It _tickles_, alright? You have to remove it."

"What? You're kidding, right?" he asked, sinking down to his elbows on either side of her, "Diane, this isn't exactly the first time I've—"

She clamped one hand over his mouth while the other pressed against his cheek, "I know, but that was only when you had a moustache…it was different. Now you have that _and _a beard. And it tickles a _lot_."

He stared at her, not quite sure what to say and she took that as her opportunity to wriggle from underneath him, pushing aside his arm and pulled herself out from under him. She tugged the sheet with her until she was up against the headboard, hair tousled and her eyes merrily watching him as he absorbed her words.

"The moustache was very sexy," she smirked, "And while your new look is quite…dignified? The beard, I'm afraid, has to go, Kurt. Honestly, it just…it tickles!"

From his position by her feet, he continued to watch her for another moment before taking her completely by surprise. He leapt up, surprisingly quick for a man his age _and _their activities earlier that night, clamping his hand on one ankle while the other one grabbed her calf. Diane shrieked, thrashing on the bed with a laugh as he grabbed hold of her, easily overpowering her kicks as he ducked under the loose sheets she had draped upon herself.

"What are you doing? Get out from under there!" she half shrieked, half laughed as she watched the lump that was her lover moving underneath the deep midnight blue fabric.

He ignored her and did so even when she all but shrieked his name as he pulled her down slightly and easily threw her legs over his shoulder and chuckled as her frantic fingers grazed his head above the sheets. He felt her begin to pull it up until she revealed his head while she herself was practically drowning in the thousand-thread count fabric and frowned at him.

"Kurt," she groaned, nearly taking ahold of his hair once more before he ducked his head aside, "No, really, it's different than-than, well, _you know_! Please!"

He smirked at her, turning his head and biting into the skin of her calf gently, enjoying as he watched her squirm while trying to maintain that Diane Lockhart mantle she was so used to carrying at work. No, that wasn't going to work in there, not while they were together. He knew her too well, knew enough how to make that version of her disappear—he knew how to get to the most secret parts of her that not anyone in that damned law firm of hers could even imagine existed.

"Kurt," she used a warning tone in her voice but that did nothing to deter his wandering hands, traveling along her calves and lazily made their way simultaneously over her knees and down the inside of her thighs, stopping just nearly where he knew she was close to begging him to proceed on to.

Her breath hitched as his fingers grazed slightly along the inside of her thighs, clutching at the sheets that she had pooled around herself. She bit her bottom lip as she let out a half-hearted, "No…"

"Are you sure about that, Diane?" he asked, "I could stop but really, I thought this is exactly what you wanted when you pushed my head down here—"

"I beg your pardon!" her eyes flew open, the haze that had begun to gather dissipating as she sputtered, "I did no such thing. It was _you _who decided to—"

Kurt chuckled as her hands pressed the sheets to her chest, thoroughly scandalized by the accusation she had instigated this particular turn of their evening. He smirked, trailing his fingers over her thigh as he said casually, "There's just something about you that makes me want to tease you."

He knew she would not miss the implications of those words, the same words he had just thrown back at her from the day before. She had been in a playful mood then and while there were more serious matters at hand, he was feeling decidedly playful himself now. How could he not when she'd done nothing but giggle since he had decided, as her lover, to be a little more generous after their last few hours together?

"You bastard," she hissed, though her eyes were beginning to drown in the haze once more and her voice came out more like a purr than anything lethal.

"I know, but you love me anyway," he smirked, running his hands up her thighs and even higher up past her pelvis until he could settle his palm over her stomach, his touch warm and strong.

"That, I do," she moaned, his lips pressing against the inside of one knee while her other leg under his arm curled over his back. Her hand reached blindly for his hand pressed on her stomach, their fingers lacing together instantly just as her eyes began to close, "But you're still shaving that thing off."

"Are you sure you want that? Because you seem to be getting quite used to it," he smirked as he rubbed his jaw against her thigh, chuckling lowly when he felt her leg tremble against him.

"Don't-don't count on it," she said with a shudder, "It still tic—_oh!_"

Her back arched just as he brushed his lips against her intimately, unlacing his fingers from her tight hold and pressed down on her stomach once more to keep her in place. She let out a chuckle that was quickly drowned out by a shuddering moan and her fingers clawed right into the sheets. Her body began to move against him, but his other hand kept her leg pinned against his shoulder while the other held her down, keeping her other leg underneath him, leaving her completely at his mercy.

"Jesus," she gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she began to breathe heavily in light gasps, her mouth slightly open and her leg shuddering while it hung over his shoulder. Deftly, he moved his hand to curl above her knee, pressing her thigh even firmer against him.

His head bobbed as he brushed his jaw against her and she let out a high pitched sound, bucking against him but he held her down, her body twisting as her nails dug deeper, knuckles turning white and her jaw dropping completely with a strangled gasp. Electric jolts shot through her system, the laughter and humor gone as her body temperature shot up, toes curling and feet digging into his back.

Teeth gently but knowingly grazed against sensitized flesh, sending another bolt of electricity right through her and her body arched once more, this time with him barely able to hold her down on the bed. He chuckled, the sound and sensations sending a gentle vibration going right up to the tips of her fingers and straight to her head, robbing from her lips a loud gasp.

She reached for him blindly, fingers digging into his hair and began to tug, moaning as his head bent down once more. If she was causing him any pain by grabbing a fistful of his hair, he didn't seem to feel inclined to object. Not that she would notice anyway.

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…" she groaned, throwing her head back as her body fought against his hold so she could twist away, but he kept his hold firm.

Her other hand drifted towards the hand pressed against her stomach and dug her nails in against his forearm as she thrashed against him, dragging along his skin that bordered on painful while her hold on his hair tightened but he didn't let that deter him. He had her, he was so sure and she was so close to the edge, he was ready to push her right off of it.

"Jesus!" Diane nearly screamed just as he nudged his chin low, followed quickly by another gentle nip. His hand curled over her stomach, his short nails grazing her skin dully but it still sent an additional shock through her system anyway.

He pushed against her once more, his tongue heavy and hot against and it all but ripped his name from her lips with a scream. She shuddered against him, her legs giving out and both fell limply with the one draped over his shoulder while the other settled on the bed. Underneath his hand, her stomach relaxed along with her back as her chest rose and fell rapidly with every breath while she tried to regain her breath.

Amused, he watched her as he reached for a napkin to clean himself, never taking his eyes off her.

Resting against the pillows, she was beautiful—like a satiated goddess who had just been thoroughly appeased by her mortal lover. The sheet was still draped over her, covering her modestly though it did little to diminish the erotic effect of her current state of absolute ecstasy.

"Oh, god," she gasped, draping her forearm over her eyes while the other fell limply to the side. "You-you're trying to kill me…I know it."

Kurt chuckled, pushing himself off the bed and proceeded to crawl further up the bed and settled next to her. He watched her curiously as she breathed then moved closer towards her quietly, placing a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and breathed in, completely satisfied with himself.

"Well, that's what you get," he whispered to her, "For laughing at me when I was trying to do something nice."

Diane moved her arm away and turned to look at him, "Really? That's the punishment for laughing?"

He shrugged, "Pretty much."

She gave him a wicked grin, "Well, get ready, cowboy, because we're going to just laugh ourselves straight into the nuthouse if that's the case."

He chuckled, pressing another kiss on her shoulder.

She laughed lowly just as Kurt moved further up, nudging himself right up to her lips and gave her a sweet kiss. Diane smiled against his kiss, pulling back and then placed a gentle peck against his temple when he moved to lean his head on her shoulder, settling himself quite nicely.

They shared a comfortable silence together before he decided to speak once more, "So, does this mean I get to keep it?"

"Keep what?" her eyes fluttered, her lashes brushing at her cheeks.

He was watching her again, looking up at her and concluded he would never tire of simply just watching her, "My new look?"

"Oh, that?" she leaned her head on top of his, draping an arm across her stomach.

"Yep," his fingers trailed over her bare arm and it was only then he noticed the welts she had left on his skin. He smiled, utterly pleased by the marks she had left on him.

Diane smiled while her eyes remained closed, "I'll think about it."

Kurt feigned a growl and turned his head, burying his face right into her neck and rubbed his chin right on her skin. She let out a shriek, moving away from him and his scruffy looking beard, pulling the sheets with her.

"Now, now," he drawled, "My hotel room, my sheets!"

They proceeded to fight over the sheets—laughing and playfully tugging and pulling until someone finally gave. In the end, it was Kurt, relinquishing the sheets to his lover though he did so willingly because he knew not all was lost.

Because in the end, Kurt did manage to convince his fiancée to let him keep his new look.


End file.
